Talk:Kama/@comment-35474817-20190409093923/@comment-28512353-20190412144706
1st point, exactly what I was saying. I never said that KH is the strongest of all servant, I just said he is a top tier "Assassin". Your second paragraph, I said that as well. What I said is not that he can deal more damage than his kind but that he allow the choice of using art and quick card. For example, most BBB deck servant possess shit quick card. Usable card from their deck is 4, from their support lets take waver as example, his B and Q card is useless, usable card is 3. 3+3+4 =10 over 15 card. While KH can make it 11 over 15. 66% to 73%. He can also generate stars as high as JTR's with his quick(though unstable it's better than nothing unlike other BBB selfish servant) Art opening last card art crit , that card alone generate 100%+ NP, in a team where you are using support, it aint hard to do that. In fact, you should be able to do that as long as u hit that art card. Without quick support, Kama can only generate around 33% NP with NP QQ generating 53 stars. You simply don't use Skadi for assassin. For Kama and Jack comparison, with 2 skadi, Jack can reach 100% with just 1 quick crit(last one), tested it with 1 skadi and BCE wzt(40% quick instead of 50%) that card alone grant her 96% NP adding 15% from her NP exceed 100% idk wtf u talking. Kama can't generate 50% NP with just np, she will generate only 32% even with the help of skadi + skadi bce(145% quick up) She too require a card to help her push it p to 50% but chances of getting a card that can generate NP is lower than JTR's. Then again, DON'T USE SKADI FOR SUPPORTING ASSASSINS. Caps is needed to express my frustration, don't feel offended. Cmon that comparison for KH and Carmilla NP, she can't even use that as often as KH. Also why I can't see 1st NP use for Kama NP dmg without AE buff? That kind of NP comparison is extremely tasteless and meaningless. Buff distribution is what makes it useless. We play FGO with multiple servant after all. MHXA is not a good quick servant outside her niche, low hp, weak star gen, weak CA, with 2 skadi, using her 3rd skill allow another skadi to suck your stars, her x1.5 zerk multiplier doesn't help, she can only generate stars with her skill and require support to provide more stars to crit consistently, NP gain around 65% of KH with quick, crit gen around 7% of KH's quick card. Show me some MHXA action, I don't remember seeing them. :\ . MHXA without saber enemy is just weak, not to mention she doesn't possess good defensive mean, like dodge/invul/guts, she can only rely on skadi one hit dodge which will get you killed if you try to gamble every day. With that zerk hp, she can't survive long against saber, to use her effectively u require starting NP skill. From her stats, I can predict that her NP with 2 skadi buffed generate around 35% NP she too require a card to make her NP spammable.